The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to anti-personnel ammunition.
The Multi-Role, Anti Armor Weapon System (MAAWS) Area Deterrent Munition (ADM) 401 is an 84 mm shoulder-fired munition (round) for use with the recoilless M3 (Carl-Gustaf) weapon system. The MAAWS ADM 401 was developed by SAAB Bofors Dynamics. The MAAWS ADM 401 is an anti-personnel round containing a payload of flechettes.
The known ADM 401 round includes a canister filled with flechettes. The flechettes have a limited range and are typically used at engagement distances of 50-100 meters. It has been observed that a large number of the flechettes may become embedded in the separation plate upon launch of the round. The separation plate full of flechettes then flies downrange and may overshoot the target completely. Because the separation plate may be embedded with up to ⅓ of the total number of flechettes per round; the embedded flechettes significantly limit the potential of the round. Thus, there is a need to increase the engagement distance and lethality of the ADM 401 anti-personnel round.